Forget Me Not
by SSheu
Summary: Cassie Young, Emily Young's little sister, is strong. You have to be when your dying of a brain tumor and only have eight months left to live. But she's strong enough to accept that. All she wants is to go home and die in peace. But then he comes along and changes everything.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Believe it or not it was Christmas Eve when I found out I was going to die.

I was ten years old at the time. I remember it was late and I was begging my mom to let me open one present early. Seth and Leah- our cousins that had come to visit for Christmas- got to open a present early and I didn't think it was fair that I didn't.

"Cassie," my mom said with that look in her eyes that said she wasn't going to relent, "Christmas presents are for Christmas. Besides, all of the ones under the tree are from Aunt Sue and," she leaned down to whisper in my ear, "You know she never gives good presents. You might as well wait for Santa."

I shook my head. That wasn't true. Aunt Sue gave great presents. "C'mon mamma please? I'll clean my room. I will, honest. Just one present."

She shook her head, a black curl falling out of her bun, "Nope. You don't hear Emily or Nate whining about presents, do you?" I narrowed my eyes because A. I wasn't whining. I was ten, and ten year olds don't whine. Whining is for babies. B. Emily is too busy talking to Leah about boys to even care about presents. And C. Nate was too busy being wrapped up in his girlfriend to even think about presents. Except, of course, what she thought about the one he got her. I, on the other hand, I was ten. Which means I didn't have to worry about boys or dating. All I have to worry about is whether or not I'm going to get that BB gun I asked for.

"Mom pretty please? With a cherry on top? I'll even-" I didn't get to finish. Because right then my head started to hurt so bad I couldn't see anymore. I couldn't see mom baking cookies with Aunt Sue. I couldn't see Emily and Leah sitting on the window seat. I couldn't see Nate texting his girlfriend. All I saw were colors. I heard someone screaming and it took me a second to realize that it was me.

But then it wasn't just me anymore.

"Cassie!" I heard Emily scream.

"What's wrong with her?" that was Seth. He sounded scared.

I closed my eyes and counted to ten, like I normally did whenever I got one of my headaches. It didn't help; it usually didn't. I felt something wet under my nose and then I could taste blood in my mouth.

"Oh god, mom she's having a nosebleed," Nate sounded like he was going to cry.

I felt someone pick me up, "It's alright, baby. You're alright. Momma's here. It's alright honey, it's alright," she was lying. I knew she was lying, because nothing was alright. My head felt like someone was chopping up my brain. I felt mom buckle me into the car and then I felt the car start to move. I wish I could stop screaming, but it _hurt _so bad. The car stopped. Mom grabbed me and was carrying me inside. I still had my eyes shut. And I was _crying. _I shouldn't be crying. Ten year olds don't cry. That's for babies. I wasn't a baby.

"Please!" I heard mom scream and then someone was putting me in a wheelchair and my headache was starting to fade.

"Mom?" I whispered.

She grabbed my hand, "It's alright baby, I'm here." The colors were gone now and I could see we were in a hospital. Someone put me down on a hospital bed and said the doctor would be here soon. And he was which was strange because usually when they said the doctors would be here soon it meant they'd be here in about an hour. I guess he was quick because of my screaming. He talked to mom for a second before turning to me.

"I'm Dr. Anderson. Are you Cassandra?" he asked.

Even though my head still hurt a little bit, I managed to give him my death look. "Cassie. Just Cassie."

He gave me a smile, "Ok Cassie. I like your pajamas."

I looked down at my reindeer PJ's. Yeah. They were awesome. I didn't see what this had to do with my headache though.

"Your mom tells me you've been having some pretty bad headaches." Nurses usually talked about that and then the doctors would come. Again I wondered why this was going to weirdly.

"Yeah. I've been in here before and they said I'm fine," I told him. I'd been in here twice and each time they had given me a couple of tests and then told my mom that I was perfectly healthy. I think one even said that I could be faking it. I think mom almost hit him.

"I know, but this time it was a little different wasn't it?" he looked down at the bloody rag.

"I had a bloody nose. It's ok. I get them a lot." He frowned and pulled out a card with faces on them. One was smiling another's mouth was a straight line and another was crying. I'd seen this stupid thing before to.

"Cassie can you show me how much your head hurt using these faces?" he asked. I tried not to role my eyes as I pointed to the crying face. "Alright. Can you follow my finger with your eyes?" he asked. I did. After that he had me stand up and walk on a line and then he had me do a few more stuff before he turned to my mom and told her he wanted me to take a few tests.

"Again?" my mom asked, "But she's taken so many already and they all say that she's ok."

He nodded, "I know, but sometimes things show up on the scan that didn't before." And then I got to go into this machine where it took pictures of my head, which was kind of cool. I also got to do a bunch of less cool stuff, and this time it was more tests then I took the last few times I was here. I wondered what Seth would say when I told him about this.

After they were finished I had to wait in a hospital bed for my test results. They made me change out of my PJ's and into some silly hospital gown. I had just finished changing back into my PJ's when Dr. Anderson came back. He looked tired and sad. He talked to me for a few seconds before asking mom if she wanted to take a walk with him. I played angry birds on mom's phone while I waited. Well, I did for about a minute. Then I went to follow them.

They weren't that hard to find, they were just around the corner. I was surprised to see, though, that in the minute it took me to get over there my father had mysteriously appeared. Dad was supposed to be at work, he even skipped Christmas dinner because he was working. His tie was almost off and his hair was all messed up, like he just woke up. And his shirt was inside out, almost like he had put it on quickly and without thinking. Which was something my dad never did.

Dr. Anderson said something to my mom and I saw her eyes get wide and then fill with tears. I moved in closer to hear what they were talking about, but it turned out I didn't have to. Mom started to scream.

"But she was _fine!_ The tests said that she was fine!" she looked like she was trying not to punch Dr. Anderson. Dad tried to calm her down, but she shoved him off giving him one of her looks.

"She can't have a… a…. she can't! They said she was fine!"

Dr. Anderson sighed, "I know. But sometimes these things creep up on us and…"

"CREEP UP ON YOU! I brought her in twice! Twice! She would scream and cry and you people had the nerve to say she was faking it! If you had been better at your job then maybe it wouldn't be so bad!" and then she was sobbing. What was wrong with me? Mom never cried, and she never yelled. Something was wrong, terribly wrong.

"Ms. Young I…"

"Please leave. I'm sure you have other patients to screw around with. Please just leave," she was whispering now and all of her anger seemed to have gone away. Dr. Anderson turned and left. But I knew he would come back.

Now she was turning to dad, and just like that that fire was back. "And where were you? _Working _again Thatcher? She needed you!" she wasn't yelling, but the words obviously had an effect.

"I know Natalie, I'm sorry. I just-" she cut him off.

"I don't want to hear it. Go. I can't talk to you right now. I have to… I have to tell her and Sue and Harry. I don't want her seeing you."

"Nat-"

"Leave," her voice was cold. He left. I ran back to my room. Mom came in a few seconds late and smoothed back my hair. She told me Emily and Nate were coming. She said Emily was bringing one of my presents so I could open it early. She tried to act like everything was OK, but I knew it wasn't. I wondering if she was going to tell me what was wrong with me.

She did.

Brain tumor.

They all told me it would be OK. I do radiation and I'd have surgeries to get some of it out. Mom took me away from home to get treatment in Seattle. And then I got treatment in DC. Emily and everyone would visit, but they mostly lived with dad now. And I lived with the hospital. I knew the tumor was fatal, and I was probably going to die. But I was always told I had years. I would at least make it to thirty. My expiration date was set way in the future.

Until today.

I'd had the same doctor for about four years now. Dr. Accola. Which is about the coolest name for a doctor _ever. _It sounded like Dracula.

"Hey Cassie," she said and she didn't even try to fake a smile. I knew something was wrong. Dracula always at least tried to smile.

My mom sat up in her chair. She had noticed it to. "Hey bloodsucker. What's going on?" I tried to sound like nothing was wrong, and it came out just the way I wanted it to. I swear, if I wasn't dying I would be an Academy Award winning actress.

"I am so sorry Cassie, but your scans show that your tumor's growing five times faster than it normally is," well that didn't sound too good.

"Can't you, I don't know, do more radiation? Do another surgery and take half of it out like you did last year," I said.

She shook her head, "You've stopped responding to radiation. And your tumor is so entangled with blood vessels that if we tried to operate it would kill you."

My mom was shaking, "No, no, no," she turned to me, "We can take you to another doctor. One that will operate. Or we'll get you into another clinical trial. We'll do something, anything!"

I ignored her and looked at Dracula, "What does that mean?" I asked.

She took a deep breath, like she was trying to work up the nerve to say it. "It means no doctor will operate on you. It means you have eight months left to live," mom started to cry. "I'll leave you two to it then." Dracula turned and left the room.

"It's ok baby, we'll find you someone that will operate. We will. And the Johnsons got Penny into the clinical trial at Jefferson. We can try to get into that and-"I put my hand over hers.

"Mom, didn't you hear her? No one's going to operate. I have eight months left," I tried to say it as soothingly as I could but it came out a little harsh. Goodbye Academy Award.

"She doesn't know. She doesn't know," my mom whispered. It was odd seeing her like this. She was normally so collected.

"She does know mom, she's a doctor. And I don't want to spend time finding another one who is just going to repeat what she told us."

She took in a shaky breath, "What are you saying?" she asked.

"I'm saying I want to go home."

**HELLO PEOPLE. So I hope you like this story I'm writing. AND TO CLEAR THINGS UP. **

**The story starts with her talking from her ten year old perspective and then skips seven years to where she's at now. So Cassie is seventeen. She's Emily's younger sister. Nate is their older brother (Claire's dad). This takes place two years after Breaking Dawn. Later on in the story I'll talk about why Emily never talked about her sister being sick (other than the fact that Stephenie Meyer never created her…) If you don't like it then go away. If you do then REVIEW. If I get one review I'll update with Chapter Two. Favorite and follow to. **

**~S**

**DISCLAIMER- I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT AND I MOST LIKELY NEVER WILL. **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"Are you feeling ok? Any headaches? Nausea? You'd tell me if you weren't feeling ok, right?"

I rolled my eyes, "Yes mom. Turn here, I think." She turned the car and we started up a dirt road.

"You didn't answer my question. Are you feeling alright?"

"Like a million bucks." That were ripped up and thrown in the washing machine. I gave her a smile and she nodded. It had taken me weeks to convince her to let me stay at my sister's house instead of seeing ten different doctors. It had taken me even longer to convince her to stay with Nate and Theresa instead of with Emily, her husband and me. Don't get me wrong- I love my mom. I just don't love being treated like a fragile doll. Emily doesn't treat me like that.

Mom pulled into the driveway of a sweet looking little house with a blue door and stopped the car, "Alright. Here we are. Did you take your meds?" I nodded. All sixteen of them. "Okay. Great. I'll get your bags and you can go inside, ok?" She popped open the trunk and got out of the car before I could answer. It sounded stupid, but I wished that I could carry my bags myself. But I can barely carry a potato without working up a sweat. I shook my head and climbed out of the car.

"Emmy!" I yelled the second I opened the door.

The kitchen door flew open and my sister, sporting a little baby bump, flew out. "Cassie! Get over here!" she grinned, wrapping me up in arms. "Where's mom?"

"She's out getting the bags."

"Oh she doesn't have to do that. Sam! Quil! Get over here and be useful!" once again the kitchen door opened and two men came out. I recognized Sam, he had come with Emily to visit me a couple of times, but the second one was a total stranger. They were both holding a muffin in each hand.

"Hey Cassie," Sam said and I waved.

"Quil this is my baby sister Cassie. Cassie this is Quil." I noticed that Quil was looking at me with pity eyes. Whatever. I was used to it.

"Hi Quil," I shook his hand and gave me a small smile.

"You two go outside and help my mom with Cassie's bags. Cass, you come with me and I'll show you your room," Emily said, grabbing my hand and leading me upstairs. We passed a small bathroom before stopping at a closed door.

"I know it's kind of dull, but I bet you can spruce it up with all of your junk." I snorted and she opened the door. It _was _kind of dull and it's white bed and walls reminded me a bit of the hospital. I was defiantly going to have to "spruce it up" as Emily put it.

"It's really nice Em. By the way, thanks for letting me stay here."

She smiled, "It's no problem. You're my little sister." I nodded and stepped into the room. It was small, but I honestly liked small rooms better than big rooms. I probably would have liked living in a cupboard like Harry Potter. It had a little twin bed shoved in the corner along with a desk opposite of it.

"So," I said, sitting down on the bed, "You're looking very pregnant."

Her eyes lit up and she sat down next to me, "I know! Sam's hoping for a boy, but I'm pretty sure it's a girl."

"When do you find out what it is?" I asked and she shrugged.

"I don't know if we even are going to find out before the birth."

I frowned, "Emmy, if you do that I will kill you. I'm not even kidding. You _have _to find out what it is before it's born so you know how to decorate the nursery and all that stuff," I told her. What I didn't tell her was that I might not be here when the kid was born and I wanted to know what gender it was.

She rolled her eyes, "Fine, fine. What do you think of our names? Austin for a boy and Molly for a girl?" we spent the next hour talking about babies, only getting interrupted once when mom came in to say goodbye. And to give Emily a lecture on what I could and could not do. And what pills I take and when I take them. Apparently the only reason she didn't come up sooner was because she was giving Sam the same talk. After our hour of kid talk she went downstairs because the "pack" was coming over and she had to make dinner. I decided to Skype my best friend while she was gone.

"Cassie! What's up? How's your sister's?" Henley was wearing a crazy bright pink wig and sitting in her room at the hospital.

"Great. Emily's actually pregnant."

She smiled, "That giant knocked her up? Awesome."

"So? How's Redbridge?" I asked. Redbridge was the hospital I had spent my last couple years at.

"Boring as ever. Everyone misses you, though. I swear, when Brian heard you were leaving he seriously started to cry!"

I laughed, "Did he now? Any D&D?" D&D stood for Doctor Drama. Redbridge sometimes felt like an episode of Grey's Anatomy.

"Holy hell yes! One of the interns, what's her name…. the one with the red hair?"

"Dr. Tate?"

"Yes! So she's dating Dr. Caste but I just heard her telling Dracula that she's pregnant. With Dr. West's baby."

"I'm not surprised. She's a bit of a slut."

"Cassandra Young!"

"What? You know it's true."

She laughed, "Yeah ok maybe a little. Anyway I have to go, they're starting me up on this new chemo."

"Alright. Love you."

"Love you to."

I put my phone in my pocket and sighed. Henley was probably the only thing I missed about Redbridge. Oh, and the D&D. What am I going to do without my daily dose of D&D?

"Cassie! Come down here, Leah and Seth are here!" I heard Emily yell. I stood up instantly, which I immediately regretted. I felt wave of nausea hit me like a bag of bricks and I took a few deep breaths, willing it to go away. Once it was gone I hurried down the stairs.

Seth was defiantly my best friend before Hurricane Tumor. Emily had Leah and I had Seth. But with me moving out to D.C. we kind of drifted apart. Leah and I were never all that close, but we were kind of friends.

"Sethy," I said with a smile when I saw him standing in the middle of the living room. He looked exactly the same as he had when I saw a couple months ago. Tall, tan, and with cropped black hair. I remembered how strange it was when he came to see me a couple years ago. He had gone from a short, gangly thirteen year old to a tall, buff teen. It took me a while to get used to it.

"Cassie!" he wrapped me up in a careful hug, like he was afraid he might break me. And with those muscles, he probably could.

"Are you feeling ok?" he asked, letting go of me.

"I feel awesome. C'mon lets go eat some of Emily's muffins. I hear they're to die for," he winced and I realized what I had said. The dreaded D word. Oh well.

He nodded a little and I dragged him into the kitchen. I was surprised to see that it had filled up quite a bit. There were about seven or eight boys in there, all of them digging into a pile of pastries on the table. Two little girls, one I recognized as my niece Claire, were chasing each other and two girls that looked a little older than me were talking in the corner. It was way too many people for this small kitchen.

Emily smiled when she saw me, "Alright!" she yelled and everyone turned to look at her, "Everyone, this is my sister Cassie. Cassie this is everyone."

I gave a little wave, "Hi everyone."

One of the girls that were talking walked over to me, "Hey Cassie. I'm Kim. That dufus over there shoving his face with food is my boyfriend Jared. Jared move over and let the girl have some food." The guy, Jared, smiled sheepishly and moved giving me a little space to reach my hand through and grab a muffin.

Suddenly the door opened behind me a boy walked in. A very handsome boy.

**I know that I'm a terrible person and I accept that. I'm seriously really sorry about this taking so long to post! Anyway, who do think the mystery wolf is going to be? Who do you **_**want **_**him to be? Five people have favorited this and five people have followed this which is AWESOME! Thank you so much! And since you like it enough to favorite it, maybe you could review and tell me what wolf you want to imprint on Cassie? And of course what you think of FMN. FOUR REVIEWS AND I'LL UPDATE I SWEAR!**

**Disclaimer- As if you didn't already know, I did NOT write Twilight. **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I've seen a lot of hot guys in my seventeen years. Granted, most of those hot guys were doctors twice my age but still… this guy was about ten times hotter than all of them combined. He was super tall, like giant status, with shaggy black hair and big, black eyes. He was a very, very pretty boy. And he hadn't noticed me yet. I'm very tiny and with me being hidden behind two super tall guys I had a feeling he wasn't going to see me until someone pointed me out.

"Embry! You're late, get out of my kitchen. In fact, I want all of you out of my kitchen. How am I supposed to cook with you in here? Out! Out! Out!" Emily yelled. Embry? Pretty.

"Can't I at least have a muffin?" he asked. Pretty name. Pretty voice.

"Can't you at least be on time?" Emily retorted, "Now out!" Embry rolled his eyes, turned around, and stalked out of the door. Everyone else followed his lead except for Kim and the girl she was talking to.

"Emily," the girl whose name I didn't know said, "You didn't introduce Embry to Cassie."

Emily ran a flower covered hand through her hair, coating it in a layer of white, "Oh yeah… Cassie you can go out and get some names if you want. Or you can stay in here and help with the food and get the names later. Oh and she's," Emily pointed at the girl, "Rachel Black."

I gave Rachel a little wave, "Nice to meet you. And uh, don't you think you have enough food?" I asked. She had a pile of muffins, or at least five minutes ago it had been a pile. Now it was maybe half a pile. But she still had to dishes of lasagna, one casserole, and a plate piled high with hot dogs. I was also pretty sure that she was stirring spaghetti and had more muffins in the oven. By the looks of it she would soon have enough to feed a small army.

Kim and Rachel looked at each other and laughed. Emily shook her head, "No way. There are seventeen of them and then the girls and then the kids. You still haven't met all of them. Connor, Nick, Austin, Daniel, Mike, Johnny, and Jay are all in the back. We can do that at dinner. In the meantime you can pick up that spoon and add those eggs."

It took two hours for us to finish all of the food. I was right. In the end she did have enough to feed a small army. As a matter of fact she had enough to feed a large army. Kim, Rachel, and I had all gotten to talking and neither of them had mentioned me being sick once. I started to wonder if they even knew. It wasn't like Emily to keep secrets.

"Girls, grab those dishes and bring them outside. Thanks," Emily took off her apron and quickly washed her hands. She didn't seem to notice that she was covered in flour. Kim, Rachel, and I all exchanged looks and then grabbed a dish. I was glad that I had managed to get into Kim and Rachel's look exchanging thing.

We all filed outside in a line. I was surprised by how many people were there. I recognized a few of the people from the kitchen and a ton of others. I saw Claire and the little girl she was with sitting in the grass talking. Jared was talking to one of his friends, but I wasn't really focusing on him. My eyes had found Embry. Yep, he was defiantly hotter than my long time crush Clark Kent. He was talking to two boys that I didn't recognize.

"Foods up!" Kim yelled and I swear every head turned to the tables where we had set up the food. There were about four picnic tables set up and we had set all of the food down on one of them, making it look a bit like a buffet.

A couple of the guys started to head toward the table loaded with food, but Jared and a few of his friends shot them warning looks.

"The girls go first." The boys that had been heading towards the food rolled their eyes, but retreated. Emily went first followed by Claire and the girl she was with then me, Kim, Rachel, and lastly Leah. As soon as we were finished, though, the boys basically attacked the table like a pack of hungry wolves. We they had piled their plates high with food they all slid into what I guessed was their regular seats. Sam next to Emily, Jared next to Kim, and some boy next to Rachel. Seth sat on one side of me and Claire and her friend sat on the other.

"This is Nessie," Claire introduced and Nessie waved at me, "Aunt Cassie are you feeling better?" she asked, her eyes wide.

I bit my lip and then nodded, smiling, "Yeah Claire. I'm feeling much better. I love your outfit. Did your dad get that for you?" I asked, trying to change the topic.

With Claire being only five it was usually easy to change the topic, so I was surprised she shrugged and said, "Yeah. You don't really look better. You don't have to lie to me if you aren't feeling good."

I tugged on a piece of her hair, "I'm feeling great," How many times have I said that today? "Now eat your food." Claire didn't look convinced, but she still shoved a forkful of spaghetti into her mouth.

Emily took a sip of water and then yelled; "Listen up!" everyone stopped what they were doing and turned to look at her.

"Some of you have already met her, but this is my little sister Cassie," everyone turned to look at me, "She's going to be staying with me and Sam for the next few months. You can all introduce yourself after dinner." A few people were giving me sad looks which made me decide that Emily had told them about my sickness. Kim and Rachel are just good at keeping quiet. You know what; I'm cool with people knowing. As long as no one asks me how I'm feeling.

Dinner went by fast. There wasn't much talk, but I did hear Sam saying something about checking the perimeter to Jared. He made it sound pretty important. I suddenly realized that I didn't know what Sam's job was. Maybe he was a cop? As soon as I was up Emily was leading me around introducing me to people. It was like she wanted me to know their whole life story.

"This is Paul, he's Rachel's boyfriend. He's eighteen and he was born in Tacoma," she said before poor Paul could get a word in.

I shook his head and before I even had the chance to say hi Emily was whisking me off to meet someone else. I really didn't see why this matters. I mean, I'll be dead in seven months. But it's not like I'm going to tell her that. People cry when I even mention my expiration date.

"Cassie, this is Embry. The late one." Embry was texting someone, but he looked up from his phone when Emily introduced us.

"Hi Cas-" he stopped, his brown eyes wide. He looked a little confused for a second, but then he got this look on his face. It reminded me of the look some of my friends from the hospital got when they learned that they were cancer free. What I was wondering, though, was why on earth he had that look on his face…

Emily seemed to know, "Oh Embry. This shouldn't have… Cassie why don't you go get a cupcake? Red velvet, your favorite." Well someone obviously didn't want me around. I shrugged and walked over to the picnic table, grabbing the last cupcake. The boys had picked the table clean and now Emily had sent a few of them off to wash the dishes. When I turned back I saw that Sam had appeared and was talking to Embry to. That look he had on was gone. He looked like one of the parents when they found out their kids were terminal. I kind of wanted to go over and give him a hug.

But no. That was stupid. I took a bite of the cupcake. Red velvet, white frosting, grandma's recipe. Absolute perfection. It was a pretty night. The stars were sparkling up in the sky and I had a nice cupcake. Everything was perfect.

Stupid brain tumor had to go and ruin it all.

Sometimes I got headaches. Really, really bad headaches. And sometimes I saw things that weren't there. And every now and then the tumor would make my emotions go wild and I would get crazy mad or crazy sad. Never crazy happy. Right now, it was just headache. And not even a bad one. I saw a few colors dancing around and felt a wave of nausea, but I concentrated on my cupcake hoping it would go away. Thankfully Little Cassie decided to stop tormenting me and after a few seconds she left me to eat in peace. No one seemed to have noticed.

I looked back to wear Embry, Emily, and Sam had been a moment before, but Embry had disappeared. Emily was running a hand through her hair, shaking out flour. I noticed her eyes were shiny, like she was trying not to cry. I wondered what had happened.

Emily hugged Sam for a few seconds and then started walking towards me, all signs of crying gone.

"Hey Em, you OK?" I asked.

She gave me her signature Emily Smile and said in her cheeriest voice, "Defiantly. I was just having a talk with Embry about him picking up some art supplies for my class." She was using the voice she sometimes used with me. Her fake voice.

"Oh. Ok. Where did Embry go?" I asked.

"He just went out to the forest to…to take the shortcut back to his house. His mom wanted him home early," Emily was obviously hiding something, but I didn't want to upset her so I went along with it.

"That's too bad. Anyway you never told me when you get to find out if she's a she or if he's a he."

The change in topic seemed to brighten her mood a little bit, "Well I'm four months pregnant so I get to find out in about a week. If I actually do choose to find out."

I laughed and Emily started talking about ultrasounds and baby's heartbeats, but I wasn't really paying attention. For some reason, and I had no idea why, I kept thinking about one thing.

Embry.

**4 Reviews And I'll UPDATE! Hope ya'll like CHAPTER THREE! I think I liked it, but it's really more of a filler chapter. The others should get more interesting. What do you guys think? What do you think of Cassie and her brand new imprinter EMBRY! So****rry EmbryCallsImprint2001, but it seems Embry's got a new imprint now. Also, in BD good old Stephenie never mentioned the names of the new wolves so I made them up. Here they are so you don't get confused. **

**Connor Wilber- 14**

**Nick Mabe- 15**

**Austin Isaacs- 15**

**Daniel Rickard- 14**

**Mike Felton- 15**

**Johnny Jackson- 16**

**Jay Jackson- 14**

**ALSO I'M THINKING OF DOING A CONTEST. **

**~Sophie (that's my name. In case you were wondering) **

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW I LOVE REVIEWS MORE THEN ANYHING ELSE IN THE WORLD**


End file.
